


Lip Rings

by smileyrametta



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Nico is a little tease, Nico's POV, piercings (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyrametta/pseuds/smileyrametta
Summary: Martino has seen Filippo's lip piercing and can't help but wonder what it would be like for Nico to have one.





	Lip Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, my tumblr is @smileyrametta  
> This is totally self indulgent but who cares  
> Hope you enjoy and remember that any comment is wonderful

“Hey” Nico said gently as they sat opposite to each other on his couch one sleepy Saturday afternoon. The sun was filtering through the windows, showering them in soft light. Marti was watching him read, eyes crinkling with a small smile. “What are you thinking about?”

Immediately, almost as if he bad been caught with his hand in the cookie jar Marti’s cheeks flushed rosy and he looked down at the homework he had been working on. He kept his eyes down and pretended that he hadn’t been blatantly staring at Nico. Not that Nico minded, they often watched the other without any attention back. It was a treat if he woke up one morning before Marti did and could watching his freckled face at ease. And likewise, there were many times he knew that Marti was watching him, but Marti reacted like this when Nico had ‘caught’ him in the act.

“Nothing” Marti said under his breath, not removing his eyes from the now fascinating Latin book on his lap.

“Come on” Nico nudged Marti’s thigh with his foot. “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

Marti’s lips twitched in the direction of a smile “Were you thinking, ‘shit, he’s not nearly as handsome as I thought he was when we first got together?” Marti’s smile grew a little bit more.

“Were you thinking ‘he’s so cute, that’s going to make it ten times harder when I break up with him tomorrow?”

With that, Marti’s eyes shot up to see Nico’s cheeky grin. Nico was definitely skilled in knowing just how to get a reaction out of his boyfriend.

“Or” Nico drew the word out “Were you thinking about last night? When you were cold as ice getting into bed so I spent a good long time warming you up before-” Nico got a pillow in the face then. The tattered copy of 1Q84 he had had on his lap fell to the floor, it’s worn pages splitting open to a random section near the back.

“Now look what you’ve done” Nico teased, reaching across to put it on the coffee table. “Now” Nico continued talking to Marti, who’s flush had become a full blown blush, stretching down his neck into the soft collar of his shirt. “You aren’t going to tell your gorgeous boyfriend what you were thinking about when you were eyeing him up?” Nico lifted his eyes brows, a challenge. “I’m offended”

Finally, Marti conceded and placed his textbook to the side “You know how Fili has his piercing” Marti seemed flustered

“Which one?”

“The one on his lip”

“Okay I’m with you”

“Well I was just wondering” he paused for a few seconds “what it would be like if you had one”

Nico grinned from ear to ear, that was interesting indeed. With his grin Marti seemed to relax and smiled right back “You mean like” Nico traced down the left side of his lip “right here?”

“No” Marti shook his head. Nico got up from his position and crawled across Marti until he was practically sitting in his lap.

“Why don’t you show me where you meant then” His tone suddenly became more serious and far less playful.

Marti reach up and traced a line down the centre of Nico’s bottom lip and swallowed “Right there” 

“And what were you thinking about when you thought about the ring?” Nico asked “How it would feel when we kissed on the lips?” Marti’s eyes zeroed in on his lips “How it would feel as I marked up your neck” Marti let out a measured breath of air “or how it would feel as my lips slid up and down your-”

“Nico” Marti cut him off. 

“Mhmm?”

“Kiss me please”

Nico obliged happily. A month later when he surprised Marti with a metal band cutting through his bottom lip, Marti jumped his bones faster than ever before. Nico placed it on his list of his best decisions he ever made.


End file.
